How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/usb/core
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / usb / core ---- : : USB Core configuration : *'Option:' USB_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) USB verbose debug messages **depends on USB **: Say Y here if you want the USB core & hub drivers to produce a bunch of debug messages to the system log. Select this if you are having a problem with USB support and want to see more of what is going on. *'Option:' USB_DEVICEFS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) USB device filesystem **depends on USB **: If you say Y here (and to "/proc file system support" in the "File systems" section, above), you will get a file /proc/bus/usb/devices which lists the devices currently connected to your USB bus or busses, and for every connected device a file named /proc/bus/usb/xxx/yyy, where xxx is the bus number and yyy the device number; the latter files can be used by user space programs to talk directly to the device. These files are "virtual", meaning they are generated on the fly and not stored on the hard drive. **: You may need to mount the usbfs file system to see the files, use mount -t usbfs none /proc/bus/usb **: For the format of the various /proc/bus/usb/ files, please read . **: Please note that this code is completely unrelated to devfs, the /dev file system support. **: Most users want to say Y here. *'Option:' USB_BANDWIDTH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enforce USB bandwidth allocation (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB && EXPERIMENTAL **: If you say Y here, the USB subsystem enforces USB bandwidth allocation and will prevent some device opens from succeeding if they would cause USB bandwidth usage to go above 90% of the bus bandwidth. **: If you say N here, these conditions will cause warning messages about USB bandwidth usage to be logged and some devices or drivers may not work correctly. *'Option:' USB_DYNAMIC_MINORS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Dynamic USB minor allocation (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB && EXPERIMENTAL **: If you say Y here, the USB subsystem will use dynamic minor allocation for any device that uses the USB major number. This means that you can have more than 16 of a single type of device (like USB printers). **: If you are unsure about this, say N here. *'Option:' USB_SUSPEND **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) USB selective suspend/resume and wakeup (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on USB && PM && EXPERIMENTAL **: If you say Y here, you can use driver calls or the sysfs power/state file to suspend or resume individual USB peripherals. **: Also, USB "remote wakeup" signaling is supported, whereby some USB devices (like keyboards and network adapters) can wake up their parent hub. That wakeup cascades up the USB tree, and could wake the system from states like suspend-to-RAM. **: If you are unsure about this, say N here. *'Option:' USB_OTG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on USB && EXPERIMENTAL **select USB_SUSPEND **default n *'Option:' USB_OTG_WHITELIST **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Rely on OTG Targeted Peripherals List **depends on USB_OTG **default y **: If you say Y here, the "otg_whitelist.h" file will be used as a product whitelist, so USB peripherals not listed there will be rejected during enumeration. This behavior is required by the USB OTG specification for all devices not on your product's Targeted Peripherals List. **: Otherwise, peripherals not listed there will only generate a warning and enumeration will continue. That's more like what normal Linux-USB hosts do (other than the warning), and is convenient for many stages of product development. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux